Something Borrowed
by xxxAuslly4everxxx
Summary: Ally Dawson always had a crush on her best friend Austin Moon. But now, Austin is engaged to Kira, one of Ally's 'friends'. What happens when Ally wakes up with Austin beside her, naked, the night after Ally's 20th birthday party? Will Austin and Ally have a chance at love or it will forever be a night that Ally borrowed something that wasn't hers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - hey guys. This is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me. I kinda had this crazy idea to base my favourite show around a film I saw last year; Something Borrowed. I really liked the film and I absolutely LOVE Austin and Ally so I thought I'd make a story about their love. Not everything is completely based on the film though; I kinda changed and added a few things. Enjoy the story! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or the film Something Borrowed.**

Chapter one:

"ugghh" Ally sighed as she placed her phone down.

"What's wrong Alls?" Trish questioned.

"Oh, Dallas just cancelled on our date tonight. Gosh, it's like he hardly ever has time for me anymore"

Ally was dating Dallas, her boyfriend of 5 months. They met at Ally's best friend; Trish's 20th birthday party 5 months ago. Dallas was a helpless dancer just like Ally, though their awful dancing techniques didn't keep them away from each other. They have been dating ever since. 5 months on and today is the day of their 5 month anniversary, though Dallas just cancelled due to working late.

"Ok first of all, he only cancelled on you twice now so that doesn't mean he's not got time for you no more. And second of all, the guy works at Sephora, one of the biggest stores in Miami. Cut him some slack Ally, besides it is Valentine's day, so the store would be quite busy so he is expected to work late" Trish argued.

"Wow. I never knew you grew a liking for him Trish. Maybe Austin is right; you've been hanging out with Dez too much" Ally says, slightly shocked.

"I've only been hanging out with Dez because you keep blowing me off for your useless boyfriend and no Alls, I don't like him. I still think you're wayyyy out of his league Ally! You need to be with someone where people would be like 'aww they're such a good looking couple', not one where people think you beat him 80 - 20!"

"Annnndddd normal Trish is back" Ally chuckled. "Besides, whats wrong with Dallas? He's a cute brunette and I really like him"

"Huh ! not as much as you fancy Austin!" Trish replied.

Ally's cheeks flushed pink. "I-I do not fancy Austin ok? Me and him have a very funny and cute relationship. Nothing more, nothing less. Got that?" Ally said to Trish, almost as if she was trying to reassure herself that she didn't like Austin.

Austin, known as the famous Austin Moon, was a best friend of Ally's and Trish. He was an amazing singer that had 5 no.1 hits and it was all because of his talented songwriter, Ally. How their partnership happened? Well let's just say that Ally was overheard singing a song which Austin really grew fond of. He stole the song, recorded it and became an overnight sensation. Ally, of course was not happy about that at all but once Austin pleaded her for her forgiveness and begged her to be his songwriter and told the world that Ally in fact wrote the song, she soon realised that he wasn't a jerk after all and gladly took the role as his songwriter. They have been inseparable ever since and have become the greatest of friends.

Though their music wasn't the only thing that people loved about Austin and Ally. They also grew a liking for their flirty relationship. Austin and Ally would hang out together sooo much that people were beginning to question if they were more than friends. It was hard to believe that a boy and girl who spent so much time together were not a couple. Even their own parents would practically 'fangirl' when they saw cute pictures of Austin and Ally that sparked rumours of them dating, though the pair had always denied it. They did have undeniable chemistry that only everyone except Austin and Ally could see. Perhaps they did have feelings for each other? Or maybe it was just the pressure that they were put under that made them think otherwise.

"Yeah keep lying to yourself Ally but everyone can see that you an Austin definitely like each other. You also went red since I mentioned you liked him. A sign a girl definitely likes the boy". Ally quickly rubbed her cheeks. "You might not see it but we all can. Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you. It's the look that every girl would dream of a guy to give her. The one that shows sooo much love" Trish sighed.

"Ok now you're just speaking gibberish Trish. And I don't know if your speaking like this because you've been around our dear friend Dez or the fact that its Valentine's day, but id just let it pass this one time" Ally states getting up from the couch and heading to the fridge to pick out her favourite Ben and Jerry Cookie Dough ice cream. Trish follows her to the kitchen and picks up two spoons and takes a seat near Ally by the Kitchen counter. They both dig into the ice cream.

"Don't get me wrong, I do like Austin but he's just a great friend and nothing more. Besides I have Dallas and he's got Kira." Ally says taking another spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

"But I know you like each other. Come on Ally! Don't deny it" Trish argued.

"Trish, I don't know how this conversation turned to the subject of me and Austin 'liking each other'" Ally said, using quotation marks with her fingers. "I have Dallas and I'm really happy. And referring to earlier, its Valentine's day AND our 5 month anniversary so there's no excuse to miss it. He should've at least tried to change his shift". Ally argued back.

"Don't change the subject Ally" Trish said, her mouth full with ice cream.

"Trish! Stop talking with your mouth full! And no, im not changing the subject. You know what, im done talking about this. I'm going to bed" Ally says, stretching her back.

"Ok, have fun dreaming about Austin!" Trish teases making kissy faces.

"Goodnight Trish!" Ally yells making her way to her room to change into her PJ's. She sends Dallas a goodnight message and places the duvet over her. She really likes Dallas, not Austin. Him and her are just good friends, or so she keeps trying to make herself believe.

**A/N- theres the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it ! please review, fav and follow. I have a good idea where im going with this so stay tuned. I also have some good ideas for other stories to write in the future. Please review but please don't be mean. I don't really take criticism well (LOL), it may pull my confidence down :( But please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Also, don't be mad if I take long to update. I will seriously try my best but bear in mind that I have a lot of college assignments so maybe it wasn't a good idea to do this now but oh well. I had this idea and flung to write but please bear with me. LOVE YA xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey guys ! I know it's been like just over a month since you last saw me but I'm backkk. Since its Easter break which is for about 2 weeks, I thought I'd dedicate my time for you guys and update. I know it's been a while and believe me; I hate it when authors take long to update when you're hooked on a story, but we all have reasons. Mine unfortunately was to do with school. It's become too hectic and after Easter, I need to get my head down and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for any longer so that was why I wanted to update and also because I love you guys Before I go, I just wanted to say thank you for all the favs and follows and of course the reviews. You guys made me soo happy when you told me you liked the first chapter even though I honestly thought it wasn't best. Bear in mind though that I wrote the first chapter at 1am! Maybe not a good excuse but… yeah. **

**Lastly, shout out to **_**WritingStarz321**_** for being so sweet and considerate and allowing me to take my time to update. You're such a sweetheart! And then there's **_**KarynitaAusllyandKick **_**and **_**queenc1**_** who have also made me happy by telling me that they loved the chapter and wanted me to update so of course I couldn't leave you guys waiting any longer. Oh and thank you to the guests too, you're all sooo sweet. Anyway, enough with the blabbering, here's chapter 2 ! :)**

Chapter two:

Ally woke up the next day to the annoying sound of her phone vibrating on her dresser beside her bed. "stop" she mumbled as she put her arm out to stop her phone from vibrating, keeping her eyes closed in the process. Apparently her phone was a little too far away from her reach which caused her to angrily sit up and reach for her phone. The caller ID read Austin.

"My gosh Austin. Do you know what time it is?" she snapped as she picked up her phone to talk to the blonde.

"Yeah, time for you to get a watch" he argued. "Ally its 10:30am and you promised to spend some time with me today to work on the last song for my album."

"I'm sorry Austin. I forgot. I had a late night with Trish yesterday and went to bed quite late. By the time I actually fell asleep, the clock struck 4:00am. I'm still so tired" she said with a sleepy yawn that actually emphasized how tired she actually was despite her voice being slightly awaken.

"Aah, I'm sorry Als, but a promise is a promise and I actually cleared my afternoon for you so you're stuck with me whether you like it or not!" He said, sticking his tongue out but then soon realised that Ally can't see him so awkwardly put it away, to prevent others staring at him weirdly as he walked down the street that lead him straight to her apartment.

"Whatever Moon but a girl needs her beauty sleep, so if you'll excuse me…" she said cutting the call.

* * *

"Rise and shine sunshine!" Austin yelled as he pulled Ally's cream bedroom curtains open.

"Austin! How did you get in here?" she yelled kneeling up fixing her hair, not realising that her turquoise silk robe was slightly open, revealing her black lace bra.

Being the boy that he was, Austin turned around and froze at the view in front of him. "Uh.. you.. uh gave me a spare key remember, for emergencies" he stated, his eyes never leaving her boobs.

She soon realised that he wasn't concentrating at her, but in fact her at her breasts and quickly pulled her robe up, trying to cover her revealing body. "well, uh, you knew I was sleeping so you should've knocked!" She yelled back, not making eye contact with him as she blushed knowing what he'd just seen. "And this isn't an emergency Austin".

"It is. My second album is soon to be released and we still haven't finished the last song. Now get your sleepy ass off of your bed and get ready to spend the afternoon with me"

"Just get out of my room and make me breakfast if you want me to spend the afternoon with you"

"Alright missy". He started to make his way to the kitchen when he turned back and said "Hey Als, you uh… have really good taste in lingerie by the way" and gave a flirtatious wink.

Ally's cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. She quickly grabbed a pillow behind her to throw at her perverted friend but missed as he ducked down.

"Ha! You miss like you always do" he teased and quickly walked to the kitchen.

What was she gonna do with her goofy friend, she thought.

* * *

After cleaning her face and taking a quick shower, Ally made her way back to her room to get ready for her afternoon with Austin. She went to her wardrobe and slipped on a yellow v-neck jersey top and teamed it with a pair of white skinny jeans followed by a pair of black wedges.

She combed her long, silky ombre tresses back into a high pony tail with two ringlets hanging down by both her cheeks. She kept her makeup nice and simple with a small layer of blush, a coat of mascara and baby pink lips.

She walked out of her room where she was greeted by the smell of pancakes. Of course Austin was making his favourite and famous breakfast; pancakes with maple syrup.

"I will never understand you're obsession with pancakes" she said, making her way to the kitchen counter where Austin placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. On the table was a bottle of maple syrup, a can of whipped cream and bowl of fresh strawberries. "I mean eating almost every day, don't you surely feel sick and get off them?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Als? It's the best food in the world, now dig in!" Austin exclaimed excitedly as he took a bite of his pancake that was dunked in maple syrup. "Oh my god, this literally tastes like heaven" he sighed happily.

Ally just laughed at her friends' excitement and was about to say something when she noticed the can of whipped cream and got an idea.

"Gotcha!" she laughed, spraying Austin right in the face.

He wiped the cream off his face and stared at her hard. "Oh, you did not just do that" he said threateningly, dropping his pancake and slowly making his way to her. They came face to face, literally an inch away from locking lips.

"I think I just did" she smirked, taking a step back.

"And now you're gonna wish you hadn't" he whispered huskily into her ear as he took a step forward. Ally felt a shiver up her back as she observed the space between them. They were up so close to each other that she could almost feel his abs against her chest.

"What are you - " but before she could finish the sentence, he flung her over his shoulder. "Austin!" she exclaimed, giggling. "Stop! Let me go" she pleaded, banging her fists against his back.

"Fine, you asked for it" he chuckled

"What do you mea- woah!" Her arms flew in the air as he gently threw her on the couch and smirked. She knew exactly what that smirk meant and it meant trouble. "No! Austin no-"

He hopped onto the couch hovering her and placed both his arms on her stomach. Tickle time!

"Stop" she laughed, "Austin stop!" She kept twisting and turning, but he wouldn't give in, so she quickly placed both her feet on his thighs and pushed him away from her, quickly making a run for it into the kitchen.

"Ally Dawson, I'm not done with you. Get your ass back here!"

"Catch me if you can Monica" she giggled as he too ran into the kitchen, following her.

"What did I say about calling me by my middle name" he whined.

"You're such a baby" she laughed as she threw a strawberry towards him, hitting his nose.

"I'm a what?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and joined her near the bowl of strawberries. He picked one up and threw it on her forehead, causing her to stare and him playfully. He brought himself closer to her where there was an inch of space between them. Again. Can you talk about personal space? She stared at him, not breaking contact and placed her hand back into the bowl where she was about to pick up a strawberry but Austin stopped her from doing so as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I'm a what?" he repeated looking straight into her eyes.

"You're. A. Baby" she said playfully, bringing her face closer to his after each word. She pulled her tiny hands from under his larger ones from the bowl of strawberries, grabbing a few in the process. "That's what I think you are". She threw the couple of strawberries straight onto Austin's face causing him to take a step back.

"That's it" he groaned. He grabbed the bottle of maple syrup and opened it.

"No Austin, don't. This is a new t-". But before she could finish her sentence, he flung the bottle up and down, letting the sweet liquid lightly fall all over her new top. He placed the bottle on the kitchen counter and placed his hand on his stomach, containing his laughter. He was for sure gonna get what was coming for him.

"My new top!" Ally yelled.

"Aww, look who's the baby now".

She looked up and sent him a deathful glare.

"Is Ally Dawson upset?" Austin mimicked in a baby tone.

Ally frantically looked around searching for something to throw at him. Her eyes landed on the packet of flour that was calling out to her. Austin caught her eyes on the flour and they both made a run for the packet, pulling each side.

"Give it to me!" she yelled, pulling the packet towards her.

"No, you give it to me!" he argued, bringing the packet towards him.

They continued to do this for about 10 seconds, each grab getting harder. Before they knew it, the packet flung up in the air, covering them both in flour, causing them both to laugh.

Just as they were both about to say something, they were interrupted by the doorbell. "I wonder who that could be". Ally strutted her now white ghostly self to the door to reveal her brunette haired boyfriend.

"Dallas!" she exclaimed as she fell into his arms, hugging him tight.

"Hey babe" he chuckled, putting his girlfriend down. "What happened to you?" he said, brushing some of the flour off that was on Ally's hair.

She rolled her eyes and led her boyfriend into her apartment. "I'll let you figure that out". Dallas walked into the kitchen where he found a flour covered Austin shaking his hair back and forth.

"Oh, hey Dallas"

After examining his girlfriend, blonde friend and the products in front of them, he sighed and said, "So, I'm just gonna go out on a limb and say that you two had a food fight?"

Ally came up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his torso, whilst he put his arms around her back. "Something like that. But look, Austy ruined my new top you brought me the other day" she whined.

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't squirt me with whipped cream" he argued back while Ally stuck out her tongue. Just then his phone began to ring. "I'll be right back". He took his phone and excused himself to the bathroom to clean himself up and answer his call.

"So babe, I know it was Valentine's Day yesterday and our 5 month anniversary and I'm sooooo sorry that I couldn't make it. It's always 'cause of stupid work".

"It's ok babe. But I really wanted to see you".

"I know. So how about I take you to dinner today and then we'll catch up on everything we missed last night" he winked.

"You horny child"

She brought herself closer to him where they both shared a sweet kiss.

Just then Austin walked back into the living room, on the phone to his girlfriend. "Oh snap, I totally forgot! Did that really happen? I thought it was a dream! …..Oh yeahhhh! Haha, Ok…. Yeah ok, I'll tell them. Bye babe". He hung up the phone, placing it in his back pocket of his true religion jeans and looked up to see Ally and Dallas twisting tongues and practically making out on the couch. For some reason, Austin felt a pang of…. something hit his heart. He felt so unbelievably uncomfortable with the view in front of him. Was it the fact that his two friends were making out in front of him or something else? Either way, he wanted to puke.

"Ahem" he said, trying to pull the two away from each other. "Ahem" he repeated, this time a little louder but they still didn't seem to notice him.

Ally and Dallas continued with their making out session, groaning and moaning making Austin feel sick to his guts. Was this really how couples looked like when they made out? It was almost as if he was watching a sex tape but without the removal of clothes. He had had enough of the pair and grabbed either side of their shoulders and pulled them apart.

"Dude!" Dallas exclaimed. "What's your problem?"

"First of all, if you guys wanna do that, get a room. That's what they're build for - to hide the horror of.." he put his hand in front of them and pulled a disgusted face, "..that. Second, Ally I have some news but I can't tell you until Dez and Trish are here so care to meet us at Central Perk in about half an hour?. It gives you enough time to change and do your makeup and whatever"

"Yeah sure. But what is this about?" she asked curiously.

"I promised someone I won't spill any details so, I guess you'll have to wait to find out".

"You're annoying Moon" she sighed. "Alright, well I better go get ready then. I'll see you later Dallas?"

"Sure thing babe, I've got work anyways. I'll pick you up at 8pm sharp".

"Cool". She pecked her boyfriend on the lips, gave Austin a hug and then made her way to the bathroom once again to shower.

What important news did Austin have that he couldn't tell her yet?

She got undressed from her current clothes and got underneath the shower, letting the warm water soak through her hair. This was gonna be one longggggg day.

**Horizontal line here**

**A/N - Soooooooo, what did you guys think? Quite a longer chapter than chapter one and its over 2,700 words ! I just hope that makes up for waiting long. I personally liked this chapter as you can see the flirtiness (is that a word?) of the both of them. Austin also felt something… ooo la la. **

**And what news do you think Austin has to tell the rest of the gang? Oh, by the way, I copied the café, Central Perk from one of my ultimate favourite TV shows other than Austin and Ally; Friends. I obviously don't own that but I'm gonna add it whenever they wanna hang out, coz they are friends and I think it'd be cool too, I dunno. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Let's try and get to 20 reviews since I'm on 11. And I don't know, maybe that might encourage me to update sooner. Don't forget to fav and follow too. I love you guys soooo much. **

**Oh and if you guys have twitter, follow me MissH_Akhtar and I promise I'll follow you back. Just be sure to tweet me that you read my fanfic and I'll deffo follow back. **

**I guess that's it for now. I'll hopefully see you soon, and if not, then don't worry, I'll be back after the school term which isn't long and bombard you with updates. **

**Until then,**

**Stay beautiful 3 **

**xxxAuslly4everxxx**


End file.
